Tonight I Confess My Love To You
by zeaeevee
Summary: im not too good at summaries, but i can tell you it's ash and may. advanceshipping, ashmay, ashxmay, satoharu, aamayl.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first fanfic of pokemon. It is about ash and may because I'm an advanceshipper. That's right, it means ash and may being together.

Ash: Hey zeaeevee. What's up?

Me: oh hey Ash! How's everything?

Ash: Everything's great! My pokemon are in tip-top shape.

Me: Ash… is that all you think about? Your pokemon.

Ash: uh… no. There's another thing I think about. 'scratches back of head and blushes'

Me: Can I take a guess of what it is?

Ash: Sure. Just try.

Me: Is it MAY? 'being sly'

Ash: … 'frozen'

Me: 'waves hands in front of Ash.' Hello, Ash! Are you there?

'sweatdrop and sigh'

I was going to ask him to do the disclaimer but since he's in this state, I'll have to do it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon or any of the characters in them. Please read and review. Oh! and there's no Max in this fic.

Chapter 1 

Ash, May and Brock were walking along the coastline of a beautiful little island looking for a place to camp out for the night, since it was getting dark.

"Brock, do you think there's anywhere around here that we could spend the night?" asked Ash.

"I don't know Ash. I don't see anything on the map." replied Brock

"Well maybe we should just keep walking until we find something." said May, "Hey look!"

"What is it May?" asked Ash

"There's a cave up ahead." May replied.

"And the tide isn't so high, so we should be ok." Brock exclaimed

"It's perfect! Good job May." Ash said looking and smiling at her

May noticed this and a slight blush came upon her face, which was not really noticeable, but Ash, for some reason, noticed, and gave a small smile. So they set up camp and prepared themselves for the night. Brock was cooking as usual, Ash was setting up the sleeping bags and May was feeding the pokemon. Every once in a while, Ash and May would still a glance at each other without either one noticing. Brock however, noticed, and knew that they had feelings for each other, since they both told him about it. When Ash and May were done with what they were doing, they joined Brock around the campfire.

"The food's almost ready guys, but the fire is kind of low and we're running out of firewood." Brock said. "Could you two go out and find some more wood for the fire?"

"Ok." Ash and May replied in unison and blush when they realized it.

So off they went in search for more firewood. They walked along the shore to see if they could find anything. Little did they know that they were thinking the same thing while they were out there alone. 'Now would be the perfect opportunity for me to tell her/him how I feel,' was what they were both thinking. Then finally, the silence between the two was broken by… Ash?

"Um… May?" Ash said nervously

"Yea Ash?" she replied, also nervous

"There's something… I always… wanted to… tell you." he said, turning slightly red on his face.

May looked at him, noticing this, and hoping to hear what she wanted to hear from him for months. He started to speak, but was interrupted by a familiar sound.

"Pika pi!" It was Pikachu, Ash's little electric mouse pokemon. It seemed worried when it saw Ash and May.

Ash noticed this and asked it what was wrong.

"Pikachu…" was what it said and pointed to the direction of the campsite.

It was then that they realized that they had been away from camp for too long.

"It seems we've been away from camp for too long." said May

"Yea, I guess you're right." Ash replied, "We should get some wood first."

"Ok." May replied, "But Ash, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Never mind. It was nothing." he said disappointed

May was even more disappointed, because she really wanted to hear what he had to say. After awhile later, they found some wood and headed back to camp.

"Finally! What took you guys so long?" asked Brock

"We got a little…" Ash started

"…Sidetracked." May continued

All of a sudden, both of their stomachs growled at the same time which made them both turn red out of embarrassment.

"Sounds like you guys are hungry." Brock said

"Yea, I guess we are." May replied

"Well then, let's eat!" said Ash

So they all sat down and had their meal. Ash and May, considering how big their appetite was, had about 4-5 bowls of ramen. Brock on the other hand had 2.

Me: Well… what did you guys think.

Ash: …

Me: Hello! Ash?! 'waves hands in from of him' 'sweatdrop' Well, it seems he's still frozen from what I told him earlier. I'll try to snap him out of it in the next chapter. In the mean time, Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter of my story.**

* * *

Ash: … 'frozen'

Me: ASH! You're still frozen?! 'sighs and sweatdrops' Pikachu, do you mind zapping your trainer back to reality?

Pikachu: Why me?!

Me: You're the only one in here right now that can snap him out of this trance.

Pikachu: Ok. 10000 volts of electricity coming up

Shocks Ash with 10000 volts.

Ash: …

Me: WHAT?! HE'S STILL FROZEN?!

Pikachu: WHAT?! But that's impossible! My attacks always work.

Me: This is really serious. Oh well… there's only one other thing to do, right Pikachu?

Pikachu: Keep me out of this.

Me: Oh May…… 'in singing tone'

Pikachu: 'sweatdrops' While this is going on, I'll do the disclaimer. Zeaeevee doesn't own pokemon or any of the character in it. Please read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When they were done, they got everything cleaned up. May was helping Brock wash the dishes and Ash was returning the pokemon into their pokeballs. While May and Brock were washing, Brock started a conversation.

"So, what took you guys so long to get back?" he asked, as if he didn't know.

"Well…" May started, "we stared looking for wood and it was a bit quiet between us. Then Ash started to tell me something, but didn't because Pikachu interrupted us"

Brock put his head down in a form of guilt.

"Well, I guess it's partially my fault." he confessed.

"What do you mean?" May asked, a bit confused.

"Well, after you guys left to go look for more firewood, you were taking a long time to get back," he stated "And eventually, Pikachu got worried and so did I – a little – since neither of you had any of your pokemon with you. So I told Pikachu to go and look for you guys."

May didn't know whether to be upset or happy, but she understood what Brock was saying.

"That's ok Brock," she replied his statement, "I understand you guys were worried about us. We were away from camp for long after all."

Brock was relieved that she understood and thanked her.

"Thanks for understanding May." he said. "Now let's pack up these dishes and get ready to go to sleep."

Ash, on the other hand, started to think to himself and talking to Pikachu, after he returned the other pokemon into their pokeballs.

"I was so close to telling her how I feel Pikachu," he said to his electric mouse. "Why did you interrupt up?" he asked it.

"Pika. Pi… pikachu. (Sorry. I… I was worried.)" he said apologetically.

"That's ok. I understand." Ash replied to his friend. "I just wish I could have told her. I wanted to tell her tonight. Oh well… there's always next time, right buddy." he said to his electric pokemon with confidence.

"Pikachu! (Right!)" Pikachu said, agreeing with him.

When everyone was done with what they were doing, they decided to retire for the night. A couple of hours had passed since they had gone to sleep. Soon after, Ash woke up. For some reason, he wasn't as sleepy as he thought he was. Pikachu was sleeping right next to him, curled up into a little ball. To his right, was May sleeping peacefully. And to her right was Brock. Ash smiled when he looked at May. '_She looks so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps.' _he thought. He then got up from his sleeping bag, quiet enough so as not to wake up anyone. He sat on a rock that was not too far from the low tide. He looked into the sky at the full moon. '_It sure is beautiful tonight' _he thought _'Just like May. I really do like her a lot, and I was feeling really confident tonight to tell her.' _Ash sat there for a long while thinking.

Meanwhile, back in the cave, May, who was also not very sleepy, woke up. She looked to her right and saw Brock talking in his sleep. She then looked to her left and saw Pikachu all curled up next to Ash's sleeping bag, but the bag itself was empty. She decided to look around first before worrying. She got out of her sleeping bag very quietly so as to not wake up Brock and Pikachu. When she got out of the cave, she saw a figure sitting on a rock and figured it was Ash. She started to walk towards the figure very slowly. Ash, on the other hand, was still thinking and never sensed May coming.

"Ash…?" she asked a little unsure.

Ash was a little shocked when he heard her voice and then turned around to see May standing not too far from him.

"May?" he asked, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I could ask you the same thing." she replied, "And I bet it's the same reason you aren't."

"I just, had a lot on my mind," he replied, "So I couldn't sleep."

"Then… would you like some company?" she asked.

Ash smiled and nodded. He moved a little to the side of the rock so as to allow May to sit right next to him.

* * *

Me: Well… that's chapter two you guys. 

May: You called?

Me: Hey there May. Yea I called for you.

May: Ok. What for?

Me: Have a look.

May: Why is Ash frozen like that?!

Me: We were talking, and when I mentioned your name, he froze up. He's been like this ever since.

May: Did you have Pikachu thunder bolt him?

Me: Yea, I did, but he's still frozen. That's why I called for you.

May: ME?! But what can I do?!

Me: You'll think of something. You're the only one left to snap him out of it. Pikachu and I have already tried.

May: Ok. I'll see what I can do.

Me: Great! I'll leave you two alone then. Come on Pikachu.

Pikachu: Ok. This should be fun.

May: Ok Ash. It's just you and me now.

Me (in the next room): Please review. Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok everyone, here's chapter 3**

* * *

Pikachu: About time. 

Me: Be quiet Pikachu. Or I'll… I'll…

Pikachu: Or you'll what

Me: 'snickers' Or… I'll have Skitty come in here and deal with you.

Pikachu: 'blushes and sweatdrops' Whaa! Don't do that! Ok. I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Me: That's much better. I wonder what May's doing with Ash to wake him up?

Pikachu: Don't worry. He'll wake up no matter what May does to him. Besides, she's all he talks about – to me anyway.

Me: 'laughs' That's for sure. Anyway, do you mind doing the disclaimer Pikachu?

Pikachu: NO WAY!! I did it last t…

Me: Pikachu… (as I hold up a picture of Skitty in front of him).

Pikachu: 'sweatdrops' OK OK. I'll do it. Zeaeevee does not own Pokemon or any of the charaters in it. Please read and review. Oh, one more thing…

Me: And what's that (annoyed)

Pikachu: It's not anything bad.

Me: Go on…

Pikachu: You'll find out what May did to Ash to wake him up at the end of the story.

Me: Oh yea. I forgot to say that. 'laughs nervously' Thanks Pikachu.

Pikachu: Told you it was nothing bad. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

** Chapter 3**

"So, what were you thinking of?" May asked him, a bit concerned.

"Just… stuff, I guess." he replied.

"If you don't mind me asking," she started, "Would you by any chance be thinking about earlier today?"

"Maybe." Ash replied

"If it's ok, would you mind telling me what you wanted to earlier?" she continued

"I guess I could now, since everyone else is asleep." he replied

"So…" May said teasing like.

'Sigh' "May… we've been traveling together for three years now," he started "And we've been great friends since the day we met. And throughout those years, that's all I thought of you as, a friend."

"Do you still think of me as just a friend?" she asked a bit worried.

"Yea. I do. But…" he paused

"But what?" she asked

"Well… for the past four months, I have been feeling a little different towards you. Almost every time when I look at you, I get some kind of feeling in my stomach, and my heart start to beat faster. I didn't know what it meant until Brock told me." he continued.

"Brock?" May asked again confused.

"Yea. I know he's the worse person to ask in situations like this, but he was the only one I could have turned to on such short notice." Ash replied

"So, does that mean you figured out what those feeling meant?" May asked feeling sure of what was happening.

" Yea, I did." he replied.

"Do you mind telling me?" she asked cunningly.

Ash was about to respond when he realized what she was doing.

"You think you're pretty smart, don't you May?" he asked smiling. "Well it won't work. I'll tell you what I want to tell, my way!"

May giggled "Ok. You got me." she replied "But really; what was it you wanted to tell me?"

There was silence between the two for about a minute. Then Ash started to tell May what he wanted to.

"May… I guess… what I'm trying to say is that I… well I …" he stopped and kept on choking on his words.

May, realizing this, held his hand into hers and looked at him, to let him know it was alright. Ash felt better after feeling May's warm hand in his. He finally had the courage to tell her how he felt about her.

"May…" he continued "I l…lo… 'sigh' I love you."

He finally let it out. The feeling he had held inside him for so long was finally let out. He soon let go of May's hand, ready to be rejected. But May held it back and looked at him in his eyes and he did the same to her.

"I won't reject you Ash." May said very soothingly, knowing that's how he felt. "In fact, I feel the exact same way towards you."

"You do?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed.

Ash felt a whole lot better after hearing her admit her feelings towards him.

"I'm glad that you feel the same way towards me May." He stated, "But to tell you the truth, the reason I was afraid to tell you was because I thought you liked Drew."

"Drew?" she asked confused. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "I guess it's because every time we meet up with him, he gives you a rose and you keep accepting them. That's when I started having doubts about whether I should tell you how I felt and whether you would accept me or not."

May was taken back of what she heard, that she didn't know what to say, but said something anyway.

"That's really sweet of you Ash." She said sweetly. "But to tell you the truth, I liked you long before we met Drew."

"Really? How long was that?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Since the day we met. You had a great personality and cared a lot for your pokemon. That made me fall in love with you knowing that you would risk your own life to save someone else's." May admitted

"You know," Ash started, "It was your personality that made me fall in love with you too."

"Really!?" she asked

"Really." He answered.

After saying all of this, they gazed into each others eyes for a long while and eventually, their heads started to move closer to each other. Then eventually, their lips met and they shared a very passionate kiss. It lasted for about five minutes. When they finally broke the kiss, they looked at each other very lovingly.

"I love you May." Ash said

"I love you too Ash." May replied

With that being said, and their feelings for each other told, they stayed there for the rest of the night. May had rested her head on Ash's shoulder and Ash had put his arm around her waist. They stayed there and watched the reflection of the moon glitter on the ocean water, with their confessed love for each other.

**THE END!!**

* * *

Me: Well… that's the end of this story everyone. Hope you enjoyed it.

Pikachu: THIS story? 'confused'

Me: Yea. I'm already writing a next story.

Pikachu: Ooooooooohhhhhhhh. Ok.

Me: 'giggles.' Should we check up on Ash and May?

Pikachu: Why not.

I open the door to the room Ash and May are in, slightly and quietly, and me and Pikachu see Ash's arms around May's waist and May's arms around Ash's neck. The two of them kissing, and making noises. (you guys get the idea).

Pikachu: A…

Me: shhhhhh. Pikachu, don't ruin the moment. (I close the door quietly, with my other hand on Pikachu's mouth.) I knew she would do something like that.

Pikachu: oh. my little Ash is all grown up.

Me: 'sweatdrops' You're starting to sound like Ash's mom.

Pikachu: Well I am kind of like a brother to him.

Me: That's true. Anyway, please review everyone.

Pikachu: And look forward to her next story.

Me: 'sweatdrops'

_**NB: the curly brackets for Pikachu mean that he is speaking in his language. its just in translation form.**_


End file.
